


Pizza Delivery Girl

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: You and Jongin are adult film actors. The scene is between a pizza delivery girl and an intense head of office. Action! *:･ﾟ✧(ꈍᴗꈍ)✧･ﾟ:*
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Pizza Delivery Girl

You tugged down the short skirt as you waited for the elevator. The pizza box in your hand was hot but at least this was the last delivery of the day.

Then you were off to your other job.

As the elevator ding’d, you wondered how you got to this point in your life. Pizza delivery girl by day, adult film actress by night.

Not to mention, they were starting to bleed together with this new script your agency had presented.

You balanced the pizza in your hand as you pressed the button for the sixth floor. 

A man wearing a low cap entered after you. After looking at the panel and then standing back to lean against one of the handrails, he seemed to be going to the sixth floor as well.

Interesting…

You tugged down your skirt a bit more.

The elevator ride was silent and you got off quickly, ready to let go of this hot pizza.

The moment you saw your manager by the studio door, you handed her the box. “Here. This is a little present for the crew.”

She laughed and led you inside, placing the pizza on the tray of catered food. “Get to your seat. Makeup and hair stations are set up already.”

“I thought I was playing a pizza delivery girl,” you asked, placing your hands on your hips to show off your “costume” which was basically your day job uniform: a white visor, an orange shirt with the pizza store’s logo, and white trainers.

The only difference was the white skirt that was part of the script and not part of the delivery job.

“You are,” your manager said, pushing you towards the mirrors in the corner. “But a fabulous one!”

You rolled your eyes, knowing this was part of the job. Hopefully, the makeup wouldn’t be too intense that it would take an hour and a half. But you never knew with these kinds of roles.

You greeted the artists waiting by the mirrors before taking your seat and pulling out your phone.

You were surprised to find a text from your date last night.

>I had fun last night. Let me know if you want to set up another date.<

Your cheeks flamed and you were glad the makeup artist was covering it all up with heavy foundation.

Last night’s date was barely a date.

You had met a man named Kim Jongin at a bar who also happened to be an actor. The two of you clicked right away with your similar careers.

Except he said he did mostly theatre performances and you said you dabbled in commercial film.

Still, it was easy to find similar things to talk about.

It also helped that he was hot as hell. Especially when he was naked.

You barely needed any alcohol in your system last night before you jumped his bones at his place. What you thought was going to be a one-night-stand sort of quickie turned to a three hour marathon.

And he _still_ drove you home during the wee hours so that you could get some rest before work.

Yeah, you were functioning on very little sleep, but something about last night must’ve kept you very energized.

You were tempted to text him and ask to see him tonight, but you didn’t know if your body would be able to handle it. The shoot would last four hours and you still had so many chores left to do at home.

Maybe tomorrow night?

“Hey, pizza girl.” The breathy voice made the hairs on your neck rise up.

You shot up in your seat, startling both the hair and makeup artists enough to jump as well.

“Sorry,” you muttered before turning to the voice.

You found Jongin sitting beside you, getting prepped by another makeup artist.

You blinked hard and then looked around. Somebody must’ve been playing tricks with you.

But nope, everybody was minding their own business.

“You said you do theatre,” you blurted out.

Jongin had a little smirk on his face as he shrugged, and you realized he was the same guy that had entered the elevator with you. “I lied,” he said, closing his eyes so the makeup artist could do her work. “I thought you did commercials here and there.”

You squirmed in your seat and you could see your hair stylist holding back a laugh. “It’s weird to mention what I do to normal people.”

“Agreed. Good thing I’m not a normal person,” Jongin said, opening his eyes to give you a little wink.

Your cheeks flamed again. Was he talking about last night when he screwed the daylights out of you? Because you remembered thinking he must’ve been a gift from god at that point.

Your manager swooped in at that moment and handed you a small sandwich. “Eat while you can. This might be a long shoot.”

You wanted to add in a comment saying they were all long, but you weren’t sure if this was going to be long.

Last night was long, but it didn’t _feel_ long.

You stuffed your face with the sandwich.

“Ah, I see you’ve met Jongin already.” Your manager beamed at him as if he was a star student who just arrived at the new school. “Our director says he’s going to be the next big thing in porn, aren’t you?”

Oh god, you could barely look at Jongin while your manager praised him as if she were his doting grandmother.

Humbly, Jongin gave a little bow and scratched the back of his head, looking appropriately embarrassed. “I just try my best.”

“Good.” Your manager patted you on the shoulder. “Try your best with her too. Sometimes it takes a while for her to get into character, if you know what I mean.”

Oh jeez.

You crumpled into your chair and chewed your sandwich in silence as Jongin and your manager shared a quick laugh at your expense.

You tried to laugh along with them but it sounded fake even to your ears.

When your manager finally walked away, you handed the other half of your sandwich to Jongin. “Here, you should eat something too.”

Jongin just stared at it. “You’re not hungry?”

“Can’t eat anymore,” you said, putting the sandwich in his hand. “Full.”

It took a moment before Jongin unwrapped the plastic and took a bite.

He chewed for an excruciating minute.

“Are you okay with us doing this?” he asked gently.

The words made you sink deeper into your chair until your makeup artist scolded you to tilt your head up and close your eyes so she could apply fake eyelashes.

Well, at least you didn’t have to look at Jongin now.

He spoke again before your brain could form a coherent sentence. “We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.”

You shook your hand at him because you couldn’t shake your head. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” you reassured him. Your makeup artist said you could open your eyes so you did and gave Jongin a smile. “I’m just not completely used to it all.”

Yeah, thirty films in, you were still discovering things.

Jongin seemed to think about your words for a second before taking another bite of his sandwich. “Fair.”

You relaxed in your seat as the hairstylist pulled your freshly curled hair into a tight bun and topped the whole style off with your plain delivery hat.

“But promise if you feel uncomfortable,” Jongin began, “that you’ll stop me.”

You hid your shiver by pulling the cap down over your eyes and nodding quickly.

His words made you feel hot because it was exactly what he had said last night before he ate you out for forty-five minutes.

Oh, boy.

-

The minute before the director called action, you were scrambling to fix some last minute things.

You pulled off the boy shorts you were wearing as underwear throughout the day and handed them to your manager to stash away. She handed you the fake pizza box as a trade-off. The makeup artist sprayed one last thing on your forehead to mimic sweat. You went over the last of your lines before taking your spot beside the fake door.

“Action!” the director called, and the set went silent.

You took a breath and pressed the fake doorbell.

“Who is it?” Jongin called irritatedly from the other side.

You made your voice go higher than usual. “Pizza delivery for Mr. Kim?”

“Come in.”

You bit your lip and gingerly turned the door knob. Poking your head in, your words caught in your throat. Jongin sat in an office chair, his hair slicked just so that it looked a little disheveled. He peered at you through thin rimmed glasses. Damn, he was even hotter in glasses.

“P-pizza delivery?” you stuttered. Well, at least you were in character.

He beckoned you to his desk and you obeyed, making sure to look around in awe at his office. It seemed to take forever to get around the seats and the books on the floor before arriving at his desk.

“Like what you see?” Jongin asked.

You jumped and pretended to almost drop your pizza.

He stood to help you steady the box.

“I’m so sorry. Today is my first day on the job,” you explained, taking a step back. You looked up and opened your mouth a little, gazing into Jongin’s deep brown eyes with the same sense of awe you had for his office. “I-I promise your pizza is still hot.”

“Hm, I’m sure it is.” He paused and took the pizza from your hand to set it on the desk. “Do you have anymore deliveries after this?”

You shook your head, clasping your hands together by your skirt like the “good girl” you were supposed to be. “No, sir. You are my last delivery for the day.”

“Good. Then how about you have a little drink?” He took a step closer and brushed a finger through the strand of hair that clung to the fake sweat on your forehead. “You look a little hot yourself.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly do that,” you said dramatically as you backed away…right in front of a fan.

Jongin cocked an eyebrow and you turned towards the door.

Your skirt lifted up at the perfect time and you let it happen as you gasped loudly.

You craned your head over your shoulder and saw Jongin biting his lip, eyeing your naked butt.

You pushed down your skirt with your hand and turned around to press your back against the door, looking mortified.

The look Jongin gave you made you feel anything but mortified. “No panties?” he asked.

“Well, you see,” you sputtered as he took another step towards you, “it was hot today and…and…”

Jongin turned his head to the fake window before walking right up to you with a smirk on his face. “Is that your little pizza delivery bike out there?”

You bit your lip and nodded sheepishly.

His finger brushed your thigh where the skirt ended. “Is the seat wet?”

“No!” You covered your cheeks in embarrassment. “O-of course not!”

“How do you know?” He tilted his head and covered your buttcheek with his huge hand, giving it a little squeeze. “Have you checked down there, you naughty girl?”

You shook your head. “No, sir. I don’t check down there.”

“Ah, then you need a little inspection.” You melted at the sight of his devilish grin. “You’re lucky I’m an expert. We can do it on the spot, free of charge.”

Oh, you knew he was an expert. And you felt a little sploosh between your legs as you remembered his expertise from last night.

“I…I…”

His hand came off your butt and he leaned back. “Or you can go back to delivering pizzas?”

Taking a deep breath, you whispered your next line shakily. “Could we do a quick inspection? Just a quick one.”

The smug look on his face was back. “Quick,” he said with a gleam in his eye, “but thorough.”

You shivered and jutted your breasts out.

Jongin shook his head as he knelt down. “If we have to make it quick, then I only have time for one inspection. We can reschedule for more later.”

Without warning, he pulled up your skirt.

You bit down on your knuckle and squirmed, acting as if his look alone was going to make you come.

And really, with the way he was licking his lips and kneading your thighs, you probably could.

Now the script setting up the scene had ended and the rest was improvisation. The two of you had one cunnilingus scene, one sex scene, and one money shot scene to do.

Pretty standard.

And if you could get through it all without any cuts the way the two of you did the opening scene flawlessly, the shoot shouldn’t take too long.

You gulped as Jongin feathered kisses along your thigh, pushing your legs farther and farther apart.

At least, you _hoped_ you could last the whole shoot.

-

You were panting hard by the time Jongin had finally pressed a finger into you.

“Good,” he muttered. “Very well lubricated.”

You gulped, trying to find your words. “Thank you, sir.”

“But there’s always room for improvement.”

He lifted your leg to swing it over his shoulder. It brought your hips closer to his face and you almost begged him to eat you out already.

But that was out of character.

“Have you used this little button recently?”

You shook your head. “No, sir. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Both of you knew exactly what he was talking about. Jongin made a speculative face and said, “Well, since both of my hands are busy, I’m going to be using a special tool, just for you. We want this to be a thorough inspection, don’t we?”

You nodded fervently.

In the next moment, you were arching off the door, shocked by your clit’s sensitivity as Jongin’s lips sucked on it. “Mr. Kim!”

He backed off and grinned. “Good, it still works.” His finger continued to pump in and out of you. “Now we just have to see how well it works. Sometimes these things need a little practice run before the real deal.”

You didn’t care what nonsense he said as long as he put his mouth back on your clit again.

And he did.

You covered your mouth as he suckled, adding another finger in you as well. You remembered you were still on set and opened your mouth to make some lewd noises.

“Oh, Mr. Kim. That feels so good.”

You felt him chuckle but thankfully he didn’t remove his mouth or his fingers. Instead, his tongue came out to gently flick the side of your clit.

Your leg was shaking with every little flick he made. You weren’t going to last very long. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Jongin’s fingers curled inside you and you pitched forward, crying out. You dug your hand into his hair, unsure if you wanted to push him closer or away.

You were going to break.

He gripped your ass, pressing your core right against his mouth, and you could hear the wet noises coming from between your legs.

“Jong—” You pressed your mouth shut and hung your head, scared you were going to scream his name instead of his character name.

Suddenly, the realization that there were cameras here made you freeze up. One of them were shoved right into your face and you yelped.

Jongin took this moment to pump his fingers faster, and you felt the orgasm hit you like a wall. You felt the warm gush run down your legs and you panicked.

You pushed at Jongin until he backed away and then you crumpled to the ground because your legs had given up.

“Cut!” That was Jongin calling it. “Cut, cut!”

A hand held yours and another stroked your shoulder. But the touches were too hot on your skin and you scooted away.

Another cooler hand came to help you up and you followed, realizing it was your manager when you arrived at your chair.

A bottle of water was handed to you and a throw blanket was placed around your shoulders. After you took a sip, the world seemed to straighten itself.

Jongin and your manager flanked you at your seat, both of them looking at you with a disconcerting amount of concern.

You shifted in your seat. “We shouldn’t have stopped,” you said.

“Are you serious? You had tears in your eyes,” your manager scolded.

You blinked and realized your eyes were wet. “Oh…” You wiped them away with the corner of your blanket.

“You sure you want to continue this?” Jongin said sternly, putting his hands on his hips. “We don’t have to.”

You took another sip of water and a deep breath too.

The pause must’ve made your manager think you didn’t want to talk, so she did it. “She’s never squirted before. This is probably new and frightening for her.”

You couldn’t be more embarrassed as you were right now. You shoved the water bottle at your manager and hopped off the chair. “We don’t need to talk about that!” You grabbed Jongin’s arm and pulled him toward the set, avoiding your manager’s worried eyes.

You didn’t tell her that Jongin knew very well that you were completely capable of squirting off set.

Jongin stopped you with a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, we really don’t have to do this.”

You tilted your head to the side. “Yes, we do.”

His brows furrowed. “Are you being forced?” He suddenly looked to your manager who was tidying up the area around the chair.

“No!” You grabbed his hand so he would look at you. “I am _not_ being forced, Jongin. I’ve just had a busy day and I didn’t get much rest last night, which you might know why.”

That got his attention back to you.

You softened your voice. “I was tired and freaked out for a second. But I promise I’m okay.”

He squeezed your hand but didn’t look entirely convinced. “The next part is the penetration…”

“Yeah, and I’m looking forward to it,” you said with a wink. “Just make sure you make out with me beforehand, okay?”

A slow grin brightened his face. “Not a problem.”

He pulled you toward the set but the two of you were stopped by your manager who was holding a box of sex toys.

“Do either of you need fluffing before getting back to it?”

You stared wide-eyed at the array of toys and then at Jongin who was stifling a laugh.

“I think we’ll be okay!” you said, tugging at Jongin’s hand before the both of you burst out laughing.

-

You slapped the table, trying to calm your quivering leg as Jongin pushed inside you. Your body’s sensitivity was heightened in this position: you leaning over a desk, Jongin behind you holding one of your legs in the air. You were basically doing the splits sideways and it opened you up completely to his control.

You were going to snap like a thread and he had barely gotten two strokes in. “I’m going to come,” you warned him while banging your fists against the table again.

“Let it out,” Jongin growled. “I want everyone in this building to know I’m fucking the naughty pizza girl.”

You sucked in a breath because that hit too close to home.

Jongin froze and hardened his grip on your thigh. “Fuck, you’re getting tighter.” Then he reached a hand down and rubbed your swollen clit.

You spilled the papers off the desk and almost flew off it yourself if Jongin wasn’t holding you in place. He pumped in and out slowly, each stroke forcing strange noises out of your mouth as you came and came.

He was hitting the perfect spot each time and he knew it. But _you_ knew that the director needed a shot of Jongin’s orgasm.

“More, more,” you begged through your jagged breathing. “Please, more.”

Jongin’s speed increased, his hips changing angles to hit you even deeper.

You bit your lip so hard, you worried it would bleed. But you also had a character to play. “Oh, I’m going to come so hard, sir!”

You heard Jongin’s breath catch and you knew he was on edge too. You let out a loud moan as Jongin pulled out.

Quickly, he pulled the condom off and pumped himself in his hands, watching you with heated eyes. You touched yourself between your legs, soothing the sensitive flesh as you set your gaze on Jongin’s hard cock.

Knowing that he was so turned on by you made you horny all over again.

You licked your lips, wanting to set your mouth on those bulging veins, the angry head that threatened to spill.

“Fuck!” Jongin keeled forward, leaning on the table, and shot his come all over your stomach.

You loved that he was as shaky as you were moments ago.

You steadied him with a hand on his chest and put your other hand around his length, milking every last drip out of him.

“I know it’s my first day on the job, Mr. Kim,” you teased, “but did I pass your inspection?”

-

The director had called cut too soon and you were a little hung up about it. After a quick wipe down, you dressed in plain street clothes that your manager had brought up from your car.

But what you really wanted to do was strip down and cuddle with somebody.

Not just somebody…

“Are you 100% sure you don’t want me to ask him for his number?” your manager whispered while going over some paperwork.

You hadn’t told her that you already had Jongin’s number. You shook your head as you folded up your delivery uniform. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Aw, but the chemistry the two of you had!” She nudged your side. “I could make it sound like we want to collaborate with him some more? Make it like a work thing?”

You held back a groan and laughed instead, trying not to look guilty or embarrassed.

Your buzzing phone pulled your attention away and you found that you had a new message.

>Hey, feeling ok?<

You blushed as you cast a glance to the other side of the room where Jongin was sitting with his feet up on the couch, casually looking at his phone.

You looked back down at your phone again, trying to look as nonchalant as he did.

>Yea I’m okay<

The message back was instantaneous.

>Good<

You chewed your lip. Now what? What could you say to him to continue the conversation? You still wanted to talk to him…

You scrolled up and found the message from this morning, realizing you hadn’t replied to it at all.

>In regards to what you had texted me earlier…<

>…?<

You couldn’t deny that you desired him physically, but you weren’t sure your poor vagina could take much more.

>What do you think about going for dinner? Only dinner. I’m a little…sore<

You sent the text and held your breath.

>Sounds good. Only dinner<

You wanted to jump up in your chair, but instead you glanced over your phone and saw Jongin smirking at you from across the room.

“I knew it!” your manager shouted into your ear and you really did jump out of your chair. “You already have his number!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe this was just something fun and ridiculous that I wanted to write. I really commend anybody in the sex industry because it sounds like a shit ton of work. I know the bare minimum about it so please do not think my story is realistic/correct in any freaking way looooooooool
> 
> Hope y’all liked it nonetheless :) And thank you for reading!


End file.
